wolfman
by FairyWriter
Summary: Haruka is the protector of a city. (almost done)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru or any of them that I use from Sailor Moon. The story idea is mine, so blah!. 

AN: Depending on the kind of reviews I get from the prologue and chapter one, depends on if I put the other chapters. So if you want me to keep going I need at lest one good remark from one of you. ^_^ easy, huh?

Prologue

As a couple of robbers were holding up a band, in the shadows was a figure watching them. "Come on man! Hurry!" One of the robbers yelled at his partner.

The man standing watch saw a couple of yellow eyes then the sound of a dog growling. He aimed his gun and fired his gun at the yellow eyes. His partner yelled. "Hey, what are you shooting at?!"

"A-a dog! I swear I saw a dog!" After a few minutes, still no response from his partner. "M-man are you there?" There was the sound of struggling, then he saw his buddy fall out of the shadows knocked out. The remaining robber quickly looked around. "W-who's there?" The only response he got was silence. "S-show your face o-or I'll fill this room with bullets."

A husky voice echoed in the darkness. "Go ahead. . . I bet you won't hit me." As soon as the word "me" entered the man's ear the room was filled with the sound of his gun going off.

The stranger stayed still until the gun's clip ran out. The robber looked around the room he saw a body laying on the floor. He raised the empty gun to the limp body. Just when he let down his guard, the limp body sprung to life and brought him down.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: S. S. D. D.

Minutes later the police showed up and took the two robbers to jail. The last one who had been caught was mumbling about a large wolf. A fellow officer brought the report to Officer Chris. She took the report and wrote "S. S. D. D." The officer under her command looked at her lost. Chris sighed and said. "Same Shit, Different Day. Now go and take care of it."

The officer walked off after saying. "Yes, Ma-am."

Once Officer Chris got to her office, a young woman with aqua hair stood looking around her office. "May I help you, Miss. . ?"

The young woman turned to her and said. "Miss Kaioh."

"Right, Miss Kaioh. . . So what bring you to my city?"

Miss Kaioh walks over to her things and held up a paper with the head lines, _Wolf-man Strikes Again!_ "This is what brings me here."

Chris looks from the paper to Kaioh's face. "Who sent you?"

She frowns slightly. "Sent me?"

"Look, I have all kinds of magazines and tabloids calling me up."

"Officer Chris, I did not come here to make fun of your city."

"So why are you interested in Wolf-man?" The aqua haired girl looked at her and shrugged. "Look, _Sweetie_, this city is no place to be, so just take your thrill seeking some where else." She turned to her door and opened it up. As Kaioh left, Chris covered her face with her hat. "If you really want to find him. . . Talk to Officer Lita, she is in charge of the Wolf-man cases."

Kaioh gave Chris a look. "Thank you, Ma-am." She walked off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Officer Lita was looking at a recent article about Wolf-man. "So anything new?" The voice on the other end of the phone asks.

"Nope, same-o, same-o." Lita says into the mouth piece.

"Lita, I thought you said the police of this city were smart."

"Look at the witnesses, they are not the most reliable people."

The voice from the other end let out a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Like always." She chimes in.

"I'll prove you wrong. . . Some day."

Lita let out a snicker as someone knocked on the door. "Well I have to let you go, bye." She hung up the phone. "Enter!"

Miss Kaioh popped her head in and said. "Officer Chris said you were in charge of the Wolf-man cases."

"Um. . . Sure. . . What can I do for you?"

"I'm doing a story on those kind of people."

"'Those kind of people'? Lady, Wolf-man is not from a pack."

"You know this for a fact?" She asks as she pulls out a pad and pen.

"If you want the facts, why don't you go to the local library and get all the articles on him?"

"I have found that the papers just put down what they want and barely EVER tell the truth."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Your reports. . . Fallow you around. . . Anything to get the truth about Wolf-man."

"I'll talk to Chris to see if it's ok, but I'm not promising you anything."

The young woman got up and gave her a card with her name and number on it. "Promise me you will call me with your ok or no go."

Lita looked at the card. "Sure thing. . . Michiru." The young woman got up and left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Michiru's Intensions

Later that night while Lita was sitting in the living room, Haruka game in after a shower. She walked over to the coffee table and saw the card. "Who is Michiru Kaioh?"

Lita sighs and rubs her eyes. "A girl interested in finding the truth about Wolf-man."

Haruka smiles and looks at the card. "So Michiru is interested in me?"

"I don't know if she is interested in you like that."

"Maybe I should give her a personal encounter with the Wolf-man." Her eye brows going up and down.

"I don't think that is a good idea. . . Not until we know what is Michiru's true intensions." Getting up and taking the card from Haruka's hand.

"What are you worried about, Lita?"

"Haruka, you are a crime fighter! You probably have enemies in high places. We have to be careful with the people you meet in person. How do we know she isn't from some hit man to get as much information as she can and then send it off to some guy so he know when and how to kill you?"

"But, Lita that is why we have the tracking system. If we don't take the chance and go out and meet people in person, how will Wolf-man ever get a good image. As far as this city is concerned, I'm a ticking time bomb, who know when I'm going to crack and start attacking the good people of this city."

"I admit, they are there to protect you, but I am in no rush to use them. Just let them fear you, if even the good people of the city are scared of you, wouldn't that even trickle down to the criminals?"

Haruka flopped down on the couch. "Alright, you win!" She picked up a nearby reading material and started to thumb threw it.

Lita watched Haruka out of the corner of her eye and made a comment. "So how are the Timber Wolves doing?" She didn't get any response, just Haruka grunting then getting up and going to bed. Lita put down her reading material and watched the back of Haruka's head sadly. "I hope we find the jerk who killed your first love soon, Haruka. . . This Wolf-man is doing more then helping you find your killer. . . He's ripping you apart from the inside." She gets up and goes into her own bed room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Die Alone

One night, while Haruka was sitting alone at her favorite eating place, Michiru was off stage with her violin. A dark figure stood beside her, whispering into her ear. "That is Mr. Tenou. . . I want you to get to know him. . . Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

At first Haruka didn't hear the violin, her mind was thinking about what went on at work. All of a sudden she noticed the tune and looked up at the girl on the stage. As if she could feel Haruka's eyes on her, she smiled and winked at her.

Later Michiru walked over to Haruka. "Are you Mr. Tenou?"

Haruka quickly stood up from her seat. "Yes I am and who are you?"

"I am Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh."

Her eyes grew wide. "You mean you are the young lady that Officer Lita told me about?"

She smiled and tips her head slightly. "Depends on what you heard, Mr. Tenou."

"That you are looking for Wolf-man."

"Yes I am. . . Do you know Officer Lita well?"

"Officer Lita and I are close friends."

"At lest she has a good friend like you."

"Would you like to share in her wealth, Miss Kaioh?"

Michiru blinks a few times. "Y-you want me to be your friend too?"

She smiled and nodded. "Anyone would have to be stupid to not want you as a friend."

"Or blind."

"N-no. . . someone even blind would be able to see that you are beautiful." Michiru cheeks turn pink as she smiled and looked down. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I would love to, Mr. Tenou."

"For starters, you can call me Haruka, Miss Kaioh."

"Sense we are not being formal, you can call me, Michiru."

Haruka smiles and nods. "Fair enough." During the entire meal, they were talking and laughing.

After supper, Michiru went home and was getting ready for bed. She had forgotten about why se had started to talk to Haruka. Until she heard her cell phone. She picked up the phone and fell into her trance. After telling the person on the other end what she head learned. "CRAP!" Michiru flinched and took the phone from her ear. After a few seconds she put in back to her ear. "All you learned from Mr. Tenou was crap!"

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Not as sorry as you will be. . ."

* * * * *

Once Haruka got home, she saw Lita sitting on the couch watching TV. Without looking from the TV she asked. "How was dinner?"

"You know that girl, Michiru?"

"Y-yeah. . ."

"She was at the diner. . . She seems to have a knack for the violin. . . What did you do with the card that has her number on it?"

Finally looking up from the TV. "Why do you want the number?"

"To. . . See if. . . She might. . . Want to. . . Have supper with me. . . Again."

"Haruka, do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to have a personal life?"

She glared at Lita. "Do you want me to die alone?"

Lita gets up and walks over to Haruka. "Haruka, I don't was you to die alone, but some of your enemies know about a special person they will use them against you." Haruka soflty growled and walked off into her bed room. Lita walked over to the closed door. "Don't forget about your appearance at the race track tomorrow." She stood there and heard nothing, then sighed and walked over to the couch.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Blue-Jay

Next day at the track, Haruka and Lita got out of Haruka's yellow sports car. Haruka was dressed in a black suit, and Lita in a skirt version of her police uniform. An older man walked over. "Mr. Tenou, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Now, why would I, NOT, be here? I mean most of the cars here have my parts in them."

I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Tenou."

"Of curse you didn't, Mr. Newman." Haruka and Lita walk off.

Mr. Newman then called after Haruka. "Mr. Tenou, I would like to introduce you to my new assistant." Haruka and Lita turn around and see Michiru.

Lita's eyes grow wide. "You work for Mr. Newman?"

"While I am investigating the sightings of Wolf-man, I need a better paying job."

"The people you work for don't pay for your needs?" Haruka asks looking at her questioning it.

"The people I work for are a low paying publisher. . . They only give me an allowance."

"Well I hope to see you around, Miss. . ."

Lita steps over and whispers. "Kaioh."

"Y-yes, Miss Kaioh."

As they started walking off, Michiru speaks up. "Officer Lita?" 

The two of them stop and look back at her. Lita then says. "Yeah, Miss Kaioh?"

"Have you talked to Officer Chris about my request?"

Haruka looks at Lita. "Her request?"

Lita looks at Haruka. "Miss Kaioh asked me if it was ok for her to fallow me around until she found out the truth about Wolf-man."

Haruka's eyes go up and look at Michiru. "You believe in Wolf-man?"

"I take it you don't, Mr. Tenou?" Michiru says as she looks at her slightly.

"No I don't believe in this, this Wolf-man. . . I just think it's some guys on crack or are CRACKED!" Makes a circle around her ear.

"Well, Mr. Tenou, I plan to either prove he exists or if what you say is true."

Haruka looks at her and then turns away. "What ever, have fun chasing a Crack Monster."

While the race was going, Michiru felt her cell phone go off. She took it out and looked at the display screen and saw who it was from. She quietly slipped from the stands and went into the girl's bathroom and answered the cell phone. "Hello?" On the other end of the cell phone came a deep voice. After a few minutes of listening to the voice, Michiru seem to have fallen into some kind of trance.

A little later, while the race was about half over they saw a dark figure run across the track. Before the cars went across the same place there was an explosion. Everyone in the stands stood up and gasps. In the confusion, Lita turned to Haruka and said. "This would be a good time for Wolf-man to show up." Haruka looked at her, nodded and ran off into the middle of the crowd.

While the dark figure stood in the middle of the grass that is surrounded by the track, she looked up at the top of a nearby building. The girl takes her stance. "Wolf-man!"

Wolf-man jumps down in front of her and says. "Mmm, it seems that you know me, but I don't know you."

She runs both arms through her hair and says. "I am known as Blue-Jay."

He puts his hands on his belt that goes around his waist. "Why do you feel you have the reason to hurt innocent people."

"I only hurt people who have done wrong."

Raising an eye brow then looking back at the track where the explosion had been, he looks back just in time to put his arms up to block a kick from Blue-Jay. "Hey that was a cheep hit!" From the stands can be heard the sound of booing and hissing.

"I don't care if it was, you are standing in my way of my ultimate goal. . . I must get rid of anyone who gets in the way of my missions."

"What is your mission?"

Before the girl could respond she pulled out her violin and started to play a song with high pitch notes in it. That caused everyone to start yelling and covering their ears. When the music had finally stopped, Wolf-man lowered his hands and looked around. The only sign of her being there was a single feather from a Blue-jay's tail feathers.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6 Thank god.

Haruka walked in the living room running the blue feather between her finger and thumb. "Who is this new girl and why is she out to injure the innocent people?" Speaking to no one in particular and everyone in general. Lita sat in a chair looking at some tapes with a recording of the explosion. All she was doing was going frame by frame watching the girl. She looked at Lita. "Do you have anything yet?"

"I would be asking you about her, you're the one who got a better look at her then anyone else."

"Well I'm sorry that I was more worried about my head then what she looks like."

"That surprises me, Haruka, I would think she would be getting hits in while you were drooling over her long hair or her big boobs."

"Hey, I'm just not a woman watcher."

"You're right, you are a superhero-woman water."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

* * * * *

At this time, Michiru was looking around the street trying to figure out how she had gotten where she was. She held the side of her head and looked around lost. "The last thing I remember is going to the bathroom to answer my cell phone. . . Then it goes black after that."

While Michiru was walking down the street looking around lost, a couple of men started to fallow her down the street. At first Michiru didn't hear them, but as she became aware of her surroundings, she finally noticed that she wasn't alone. She threw a glance over her shoulder and then heard the men sending cat calls after her. Feeling uncomfortable, Michiru started to pick up her pace. As she did, so did the men behind her. 

During her run to get away from the men, she felt a piece of paper in her purse. She pulled the piece of paper out and noticed that it was Officer Lita's business card. After locating the number she quickly dialed in up and while running she put the phone to her ear. The longer it took for them to pick up she mumbled to the rings. "Please pick up, Lita, I need you." 

After about five rings on the phone a voice came on the phone. "Hi this is. . ." Michiru smiled and started to talk then she was cut off by. "H-hello? Are you there?" She was about to talk again when she heard. "Hello? I can't hear. . . Oh yeah! I know why I can't hear you. . . I'm not really at the phone so, you'll have to leave your name and number and I'll call you back. Bye-bye."

The look in Michiru's eyes grew wide as she looked at the display on the phone then put the phone back to her ear, just as the machine beeped. "Hi. . . L-Lita, this is Michiru Kaioh and I'm running down Main Street and a couple of guys are fallowing me. If you are there. . ." She felt hands on her and she screamed, with the cell phone still on.

* * * * *

Haruka and Lita were in the living room where they heard the phone ring, sense they were in the middle of talking about Blue-Jay, they let the machine get the call. Even after Michiru's voice came over the speaker, they didn't pay any attention until they heard her scream. Lita jumped up and looked at Haruka. "That was Miss Kaioh, she's in trouble!"

She looked at Lita, wanting to say something, but right now wasn't the time or place to make one of her wise remarks. So she ran into one of many entrances to her hidden layer. When she got to the bottom of the entrance, she was dressed in Wolf-man's outfit and running to her black and midnight blue car.

* * * * *

Michiru was walking backward, deeper and deeper into dead end alley. "P-please leave me alone. . ." The two men just looked at each other and made evil smiles at each other. The only thing she could do was back further and further into the alley. All of the sudden she felt the cold firm force of the wall behind her. She let out a gasps and quickly turned to look for a way around the wall.

Just as she turned around, the two men jumped at her and started to attack and molest her. In a few minutes they had her dress hanging on her by it's sleeves. Before they could any more damage there was the sound of something cutting at the wind, a string each wrapped around their ankles. For a moment there was silence and out on where, the strings were jerked, causing the men to fall to the ground and then to be pulled back to the entrance to the alley. 

When the men had stopped attacking her, Michiru had turned away and hiding her face in the wall that had stopped her from escaping. When she had noticed that she couldn't feel them close she turned to look where they HAD been and looked right into what looked like a dog's face. She started to scream, but then three gentle fingers pushed against her lips. "Ssshhh, it's ok, it's me."

It took Michiru a moment to realize who it was but then she blinked a couple of times and whispers. "Wolf-man?" The dog head nodded slightly. Like a broken damn, she threw herself into his chest and started to cry. He put his firm arms around her and held her close, lightly stroking her back. "Thank god, you came when you did, Wolf-man."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Wolf-man's hide out.

She looked at Wolf-man from a chair. A single bright light shown on her to hide her view of her surroundings. "Why don't you believe me, Wolf-man?"

"If what you say, IS the truth, then you won't mind telling me it again. . . How did you get to that part of the city after you were last scene at the race track?"

Michiru lowered her head and looked at her hands. "I-I don't remember. . . The last thing I remember before I woke up in that part of the city was, I felt my cell phone go off, SO I looked to see who had called. Once I found out, I went to the girl's bathroom, so I would have some place quite to talk to them."

"Who was this person that you were talking to?"

"A friend of mine. That's all. . . Why did you bring me here, Wolf-man? Why are you asking me all these questions? Did I do something wrong in the amount of time I was out?"

"I'm sorry, Michiru, but I can't tell you right now." He walked out of the room.

After talking to Michiru, Wolf-man walks out of the room. Lita walked over to her. "Why are you doing this, Haruka?"

"The last time we saw her, she was at the race track. A few hours later she calls you from the bad side of town. Doesn't that sound a little unusual?"

"Yes, but if she doesn't remember, why push the subject?"

Haurka sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "You're right. . . Let the sleeping gas out."

* * * * *

As soon as Michiru comes home, her cell phone goes off. She picks it up and right away is under a trance. "Hello, Michiru."

"Hello, Sir."

"Where have you been, Michiru?"

"At Wolf-man's hide out."

"Oh really? How did you get there? You must tell me EVERY thing you did before he showed up." Michiru told him everything as he had asked. Once she was done, the man came back. "Seems to me that this Lita has some-kind of connection to him. . . What we need to do is get him to show up and it be at our advantage. . ."

"Master?"

"Yes, Michiru?"

"I could bring Wolf-man to you. . ."

"Don't be lying to me, slut."

"I'm not lying, Master."

"Good, then I leave it all up to you."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 My Puppet.

After the man hung up, Michiru called Lita's cell phone. After a few rings, Lita picked up the phone. "This is Lita."

"Hi Lita, this is Michiru."

Lita frowned slightly and said. "Michiru?" Causing a worried look from Haruka. "What can I do for you?"

"I cam home and someone had broken into my apartment. Can you send someone to look around?"

"Michiru, why didn't you call the police?"

"Because I didn't know who is part of the gang who is after me. Please, Lita, you are the only one I trust. . . you and Wolf-man."

Just as Michiru is putting the cell phone down she hears a small tapping from her window. She put a sneaky smile on her face and grabbed a dagger. She slowly made her way to 

the window.

Just as she was about to lunch out, and stab the owner of the tapping, her dagger was stopped by a metal claw. "Whoa, Michiru, it's me, Wolf-man."

"I'm sorry, Wolf-man, after I saw that someone had broken in, I got jumpy."

"It's ok." She looked around the place. "So is anything stolen?"

"Not that I know of. . . Would you like to come in?" She stepped aside and held out her hand. Wolf-man smiled and walked into the apartment. 

After they had entered the living room, Michiru headed for the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um. . . just water."

While Michiru was in the kitchen, she took a clear liquid and put it in the water. She got herself a glass of ice tea. Coming back into the living room she handed Wolf-man the glass of 

water. After the first few drinks the room started to go black. "I-I think I should go home. . . I need to rest."

"Oh don't go, Wolf-man, please stay." She moved over to the couch and kept her down easily.

* * * * *

After awhile Wolf-man woke-up and tried to move, but she felt something keeping her still. She grunted and tried again. "So you are finally awake?"

Wolf-man jerked her head up and mumbled. "Mr. Newman?"

"How disturbing. . . you seem to know me, but I don't know you." He walked over to Wolf-man and undid the blind fold.

As soon as she could see, she blinked a few times then in front of her, she saw Michiru with a blank look. "Michiru?"

"Now I am jealous. . . You know not only me, but you also know my puppet."

"P-puppet?" She looked back at Newman. "What do you mean?"

"With a simple phrase every thought she has is based on fallowing my orders." He turned to Michiru and said the phrase. All of a sudden Michiru lifted her head. "Tell Wolf-man you 

love him."

Sounding like the voice from a machine, Michiru said. "I love Wolf-man."

Wolf-man's eyes went wide and whispered. "No. . ."

Newman threw back his head and laughed. "That's right, Wolf-man, whis the controle I have on her, you never know where her will ends and mine begins."

"No, she really does love me. . . I heard her say it."

He extends a hand out to Michiru. "You still hold on to that,. . . even after bearing her?"

Wolf-man bowed her head. "That wasn't the real Michiru. . . was just soulless body obeying it's master."

"Do you really think there is a diffrence?"

She raised her head and glared at him. "How in the hell did a jerk like you get controle of a mind like her's?"

Newman put on a sneer. "The same way she got your heart."

Wolf-man frowns slightly and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I made her think there was nothing better then what I think. . . The same way she got your heart. . . "

She soflty growled. "Bastered. . ."

"Isn't intresting how one can play with a human's ways, just by altering the way they think and feel."

"Why don't you let me go, and I'll show you how I can change YOUR ways."

"That's funny, that you should mention that. . . because, I will let you go, but the only one you will rearrange is Blue-Jay." He stepped aside and showed Michiru putting on the Blue-Jay 

mask.

"M-Michiru is Blue-Jay?"

"Yes, Wolf-man, Michiru is Blue-Jay. . . If you win in a fight with her, you live and keep your identity. . . But, if you loose, you die and EVERYONE finally gets to know who Wolf-man is."

"I will not fight her."

"Then stand there and let her kill you." Newman raised a club and knocked her out.

When Wolf-man woke up, she looked around and sees Blue-Jay standing across the small room from her. "M-Michiru. . ."

"I don't know you. . . So save your breath for the fight."

Wolf-man struggled to her feet. "Michiru. . . Blue-Jay, I don't want to fight you."

"As my Master said. . . 'Stand there and let her kill you.'" She takes her stance.

Wolf-man sighs and takes her stance. 'There has got to be a way to break the trance she is in.' All of a sudden Wolf-man's eyes grew wide. 'She was in a trance when we first met. . . But I must of broke the trance. . .' She reached for her mask and took her mask off. "Michiru, look at me, it's me, Haruka."

At first Blue-Jay just stood there, her bangs covering her eyes. All of a sudden she lifted her head and hope was in her eyes. "H-Haruka?"

Haruka smiled and slowly lowered her guard. "That's right, Michiru, it's me." She started to walk over to Michiru.

Newman started to panic as he saw himself loosing control of his only foot in the door. "No, slave, what are you doing? ATTACK!" Out of no where Blue-Jay brings her foot up and almost kicks Haruka in the face. But Haruka quickly brought her arms up and blocked the attack. Newman chuckled and looked at Haruka. "Do you see who has more power? . . . Just because you are rich doesn't mean shit, Mr. Tenou."

Haruka gave him a side glance as she kept an eye on Blue-Jay. All of a sudden Blue-Jay's face went from black to scared. "H-Haruka, please help me."

After hearing Blue-Jay's call for help, Haruka smiled and kept her guard up. "Mr. Newman, you might have control over her physically, but her heart and soul are her's." She turned to Blue-Jay. "Fight it Michiru! Break free from your binds!"

"B-but if I try, Haruka. . . I-I might loose control. . ."

"Then do what you need to Michiru. . . I'm here for you."

"What are you waiting for, slave, ATTACK!"

As Haruka watched her face, she could tell Michiru was struggling. "Haruka. . . Please. . . Knock. . . Me out." She yelled as she tried to punch Haruka in the face.

"I can't Michiru, I don't want to hurt you." Blocking the punch.

"Y-you won't Haruka. . . Please. . . I'm scared of what he might make me do." Tries to attack her again.

Haruka blocks the attack and looks at Newman wearing a stupid grin. She looks at Michiur. "Please forgive me." In a moment she is be-hind Michiru and doing a sleeper hold on her.

Newman's eyes grew wide as he watched Blue-Jay go limp in Haruka's arms. Haruka slowly lowered Blue-Jay to the ground then looked at Newman. "Now, it's just you and me, BUD!"

He looked around scared and slowly backed away. "P-please show mercey on me, Mr. Tenou."

"Show you mercey? After the way you treated Michiru, you want ME to show you mercey?" She slowly walks toward him.

Mr. Newman grabbed something from inside his jacket. "I will get what I want, sooner of later, Mr. Tenou." He threw a smoke bomb at Haruka. When the smoke had cleared, Mr. Newman was gone.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Life Stories

Hours later, Michiru woke up in a strange bed. She quickly sat up and looked around worried. She looked toward the foot of her bed and saw Haruka sleeping in a chair. 'He saved me. . . I nearly killed him, but he still saved me.'

A door beside the bed opened and Lita poked her head in. "Hi, Michiru."

"Hi, Lita. . . What are you doing here?"

"Haruka and I live together."

"You live together? . . . For how long?"

"Sense we both got out of college."

"Oh. . . " She looked down at her hands.

"So are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

Lita smiled as she came in and took Haruka with her. "If you need anything just yell." She closed the door behind her.

Michiru laid down and looked up at the ceiling, then Newman's voice echoed in her mind. "The only person you can trust is me."

She turned to look out a window. 'I don't trust anyone.'

* * * * *

Haruka got up and went to the table for breakfast and was drinking her coffee. She looked up and saw Michiru coming out of her bed room. "Hi Michiru."

Michiru looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "Hi Haruka." She got a cup of coffee and sat down in front of Haruka. "Haruka?" She looked up at her from her paper. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Lita were going out?"  


"Going. . . Out?" Haruka looked at her lost. "Lita and I are not going out."

'No, oh gods no!' She looked at Haruka her eyes becoming misty.

When Haruka saw her eyes start to tear up, her eyes grew wide. "M-Michiru, what is it?"

"Why did you make me think you were in love with me? . . . When you were in love with Lita."

"I-in love with Lita? What makes you think I'm in love with Lita?"

"You and her have been living together ever sense you two got out of college."

"Yeah, we've been living together, but we're just friends." Haruka put a small smile on her face and reached out and touched her hand.

Michiru smiled as she looked u pat Haruka. "So do you really love me, or is that just another illusion?"

Haruka soflty smiled and rubbed Michiru's hadn with her thumb. "No my feelings for you are real. . . Just as real as my thumb on your hand."

She put her other hand on the hand that was on her's, knowing this would make Haruka give her all her attention. "I'm so glad I have finally found a man who actually cares about me."

That is when Haruka finally realized that Michiru still thinks she is a guy. So she looks away and sighs. "Michiru, before you fall too deep in love with me, there is something I need to tell you. . ." She looked away, but Michiru soflty squeezed her hands, making her look back at her. "I-im not a man. . . . Michiru." Tearing her eyes away from those pretty blue eyes that were Michiru's, not wating to watch her leave.

Her soft voice made Haruka look at her. "Haruka, to most people the outer image might be the most important thing. . . But to me, I fell in love with Haruka, not a man or a woman, but the person be hind the body parts. . . Or there lack of." Causing Haruka to softly laugh.

"Thank you, Michiru. . . I don't' know what would of happened if you had left me."

"Oh Haruka, you are the only person who has been kind to me. . . Besides my mom." She looked down at hands.

Haruka took both her hands in her's gave them a gentle squeeze. "You want to talk about it?"

"When I was a young lady. . . About 15 or there about. . . I had an interest in two female love lifes. My mom saw nothing wrong about it, but when my dad found out, he flipped and threatened to throw me out. But not long after he had mad that threat, my mom packed only important things and we moved out. 

While we were out on our own, she gave me the choice to either keep my true last name or change it to my mom's madden name. . . Which is Kaioh. Without hesitation I had changed my name, just like my mom I waned to wash my hands of him."

"Who was your dad?"

Michiru looked at Haruka and said softly. "Mr. Newman."

Haruka's eyes grew wide. "M-Mr. Newman is YOUR dad?" She slowly nodded her head. "So how did you get stuck with him again?"

She looks down at her hands and slowly said. "When I moved out of my mom's house, I had heard about you and how you defended them who needed defending. . . I set out to try and see if I could find you and maybe get inspired to be as strong as you.

Along the way I did get inspired, so I took defense classes and got really good in hand-to-hand fights. When I got to the point that I could enter a competition. . ."

Her eyes grew wide. "You are THE Blue-Jay? T-the one that was untouchable!?" Michiru soflty smiled and gave her a small nod. "Wow, I heard the two names, but I never put two and two together. . . Anyway, continue."

"After my competition and winning, my father came up to me and tried to talk to me as if he hadn't threatened to throw me out. When I tries to ignore him, he grabbed my arms and started to do his chant and take control of me."

Haruka slightly frowned. "But I thought you looking for me was Mr. Newman's idea."

"It was once he found out what I had came to your city for. He took it as his mission as well, because if he could find Wolf-man and capture him. . . He could get one of his men in the police force and let his men run the city. . . I can assure you that it wasn't going to be with good intensions."

"So to make sure he doesn't get what he wants. . . The best thing for BOTH of us to do is to confront him head on."

Michiru nodded her head and looked at Haruka. "Haruka, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you start being Wolf-man?"

Haruka looks down and rubs Michiru's hand. "It was a couple years ago. . . I was happily in love with this girl. . . The wiz of her class. Her name was Amy. But one day while we were walking home from a party, a man walked up to us. He shot me, but he didn't hit anything fatal, but my love, he short and as I held her close and called fro help, she died in my arms." Tears started to gather in her eyes. "As I held her lifeless body in my arms I swore that I would kill that SOB. . . The reason why I fight crime is to get myself ready for when I do meet him and bring him down. . . Just like he brought my girlfriend down."

Michiru reached out and held her hands. "Do you know anything about the man who killed her?"

She shakes her head. "Not really. . ."

"How do you know you haven't confronted him already?" Haruka says nothing, hoping that she hasn't, because she wants to do so much more to him then what she has done to all the criminals.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Final Showdown

Later, Haruka and Michiru sat down with Lita and told her about what they planed to do. "Haruka, are you crazy? How do you know Mr. Newman won't cast his little spell and take her back and use her to kill you?"

"I don't Lita, but if we don't confront him on our own. . . Who wknows what he would have planed. At lest this way we have the element of surprise."

Lita looked from Haruka to Michiru. "How do I know you aren't leading Haruka blind into a trap?"

Michiru bowed her head and said slowly. "There is nothing I could say to you to prove that I am not leading Haruka into a trap."

She opened her mouth to protest, but she knew that Michiru was speaking the truth. "I'm sorry, Michiru. . . I know how you feel for Haruka. . . But when the mind is tampered with. . . It's hard to filter out truth from lies." She closed her eyes and looked down.

Haruka looked between the two most important girls in her life. "I know a way to prove to you, Lita, that she is telling the truth."

They both looked at Haruka and said at the same time. "How?"

She sweetly smiled at Michiru as she moved closer to her. Without a warning she kissed Michiru. At first Michiru hesitated, but then she gave in and was soon kissing her back. When Haruka finally broke the kiss, she gave Michiru a small smile then looked at Lita. "When Michiru was in her trance, she was more like a machine then a human."

Lita looked from Haruka to Michriu then realized what Haruka was getting at. "No way Michiru under a trance could kiss like that." She took a deep breath and looked at them. "Ok, what do you two plan on doing?"

* * * * *

A few minutes later Wolf-man and Blue-Jay crept into the building where they last heard Mr. Newman was hanging out. The entry way was dark, so Wolf-man put night vision goggles down over her eyes. She scanned the room. Blue-Jay knelt beside her and whispered, in her ear. "You see anything?"

Wolf-man shook her head. "The coast is clear."

"We should split up."

She made her goggles go up and looked at Blue-Jay. "No way B.J. if Mr. Newman gets ahold of you. . ."

"If we stay together, we are a bigger target." Without waiting for Wolf-man's protest, Blue-Jay quickly gets up and runs into the shadows.

When Wolf-man saw Blue-Jay, was was out of reach. She whispers into the shadows. "Blue-Jay!" But she got no response. Wolf-man sighs and starts to walk deeper into the building.

Blue-Jay came into the room as if she was in a trance. Mr. Newman quickly stood up and said. "Slave, why are you here? How did you get that way?"

In a machine voice she said. "I came here to get rid of you. . . But when I heard your voice, I fell into my trance."

"Did you come alone, or did Mr. Tenou fallow too?"

"Mr. Tenou is here too. . . Master, if you plan on going out and looking for him, keep my by your side and let me protect you."

"How did I know you won't go emotional on me?"

"This trance feels different, Master. . ."

He smiles and turns to a nearby hit. "I will be going alone with Michiru. I will not need your protection."

"But, Mr. Newman!"

"No buts! I'm going alone!" He turned to Blue-Jay. "Lead the way, slave."

* * * * *

Wolf-man walked into a dark room. About half way through the room, the lights came on. She quickly looked around and saw Mr. Newman and Blue-Jay. "Blue-Jay!"

Mr. Newman stood beside her sharpening a dagger. "Blue-Jay is my slave, Mr. Tenou."

"What do you mean, Mr. Newman?"

He sneers and hands the dagger to Blue-Jay. "It seems that just the sound of my voice can put her under a deeper trance then my little chant." He turns to Blue-Jay. "Slave, I want you to kill Mr. Tenou."

Blue-Jay slowly walks over to Wolf-man. She steps in front of Mr. Newman and winks at Wolf-man. All of a sudden she turns around and stabs Mr. Newman. "You made your own monster, ass hole!"

As he fell to the floor, he smiled at her. "If I made you. . . I will take you with me." He started to chant.

She turned to Wolf-man scared. "H-Haruka. . ." She tilted her head down and fell into her trance.

Wolf-man ran to Blue-Jay and shook her. "Michiru!" She shook Blue-Jay again and yelled louder. "MICHIRU!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Minutes later Haruka sat in the waiting room. All of a sudden Lita came in. "Haruka." She looked up at Lita with signs of crying. Lita walked over to her and sat beside her. "What is it, Haruka? What is wrong with Michiru?"

"She won't respond to anything. . . She's not in a coma or dead. . ."

A doctor came into the room. Haruka quickly stood up and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tenou, but there is no change."

"Can we at lest see her?" Lita asks as she walks to stand beside Haruka.

"Sure, come with me." He leads them to the room where they are keeping Michiru. The doctor opened the door and stepped aside showing Michiru just lay on the bed as if she is asleep. Haruka slowly walked over to her.

Once at her bed side, Haruka took one of Michiru's hands in her own. She takes a deep breath and says. "Michiru, please, wake up." Just like before she didn't respond. Tears ran down her cheeks as she laid her head down next to Michiru's head. "Michi. . . Please wake up. . . I lost one love because of this stupid get-up. . . I-I don't want to loose you too. . ." she didn't want to look at her head, she didn't want to see Michiru's face without being able to see her blue eyes.

Michiru stood in the darkness of her mind, she had her face covered as she cried. "Haruka, please say you love me. . ."

A soft voice came from behind her. "Do you love, Ruka?"

She quickly turned and saw a girl with short blue hair standing there. "Who are you?"

"I am Amy. . . I am Haruka's first love. . . I can help, only if you promise you will never leave her."

Michiru nodded and said. "I promise, I will never leave Haruka." Being who she was, Amy knew Michiru was telling the truth.

While Haruka still laid with her, she felt someone she hadn't in a few years. "Amy. . ."

"Haruka, my Love. . . Michiru can hear you. . ." She could see another wave of tears hit her. "Haruka, if you love her, tell her."

Haruka felt a hand on her head she looked up and saw Amy standing beside her. She looked down at Michiru and said. "Michiru, I love you." 

She watched as Michiru softly groaned and looked up at Haruka. "Haruka?"

Tears of joy ran down her face as she took Michiru's hands in her's. "Michiru." She leaned over and hugged her close.

Before Amy vanished, she laid a gentle hand on each and whispered. "I wish you the best of life."

(AN: I just wanted to thank you who have kept posting one good remark after another. To let you all know, that is how I'll keep my stories going, so if you want to keep on hearing more of my work let me know. If you want me to try out an idea either leave it in reviews or go to x_filefan02 on yahoo IM and talk to me. A lot of times I'll be on at about 3 M.T. TY! ^^)


	13. Ending

Epilogue

A couple of men held up a bank. One was up front making sure no one did anything to get the cops. The other one was in the back with the boss collecting the money.

On top of a building outside the bank two figures stood watching. "So, shell we mingle?" The one with a husky voice says.

"Lets. The other one with a more girlish voice says. They both jump off the top of the building and into the shadows to sneak in.

The man comes out of the back he has about three bags full of money. "Come on lets get out of here." Just as the two were about to leave, two figures appear in front of the door. The two raise their guns. "Move or we will shoot!"

One of the figures with a husky voice says. "Even if you do fire, you can't hit us."

They aim their guns. "Oh yeah?" They open fire. All of a sudden the two figures are gone. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know man, but lets go." They run for the door.

From the side they hear a screeching say. "Thief! Thief!" One of the robbers turns in time to see his bud vanish. 

"M-man. . . A-are you ok?" He points his gun into the shadows.

"If you be good, we will tell the police you didn't struggle." A husky voice from behind him says.

"I'll never give up." He turns and fires.

* * * * *

Minutes later Lita comes into her car and saw Haruka and Michiru sitting in the back. "Another night. . . "

"Another bad guy in jail." Haruka says as she puts an arm around Michiru. She smiles at Haruka and gives her a kiss.


End file.
